


Sudden Drops

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, He Cares So Much, clyde is my go to comfort character, clyde is the best boyfriend, he is such a soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: You are out on a regular date with Clyde when your depression strikes out of nowhere. Clyde, being the best boyfriend ever, makes sure you feel loved the rest of the night





	Sudden Drops

It was date night for you and Clyde, you went and walked around old town looking at all the quaint shops and he bought you a few little knick knacks that you liked, then you went to dinner. You both were having a great time, laughing and smiling so much your cheeks hurt. But at some point while eating you just dropped. You found it hard to speak at your normal volume, you had to force yourself to smile, and you just felt like crying, but you didn’t know why. You tried your best to hide it from Clyde, but he knows your mannerisms too well for it to go unnoticed.

He reached across the table and placed his hand on yours, “Darlin, what’s wrong?”

You knew he would notice your lie so you told him the truth in the loudest volume you could muster, “I don’t know, I just dropped.”

“Oh, darlin, I’m sorry. Is there anything you want me to do to help?”

“Just keep holding my hand, please.”

“Of course. Do you want any dessert, I’ll tell the waitress for you.”

“Can you order me an ice cream sundae, please.”

“You got it love bug,” he squeezed your hand and smiled. He only used that pet name when you were really sad, it almost always got you to smile, right now wasn’t one of them. He knew this was a bad case then, you were going to need extreme cuddles when you got back home.

The waitress came back to ask if you wanted any dessert and Clyde ordered for the both of you. He held your hand and rubbed it with his thumb until the sweets arrived, he got a slice of pie, and you had your ice cream sundae which was bigger than you expected.

“Are you gonna be able to finish that whole thing darlin, or are you going to need some help?”

“I think I might need some help with it Clyde.”

“Okay, just let me know when you request backup.”

You got through most of it before requesting Clyde’s assistance. With his help you finished the rest, he even drank some of the melted ice cream out of the dish, getting some on his mustache, making you giggle a little.

Clyde smiled after wiping his mouth, “It seems like the ice cream helped a little bit.”

“It did.”

Clyde paid the bill and held your hand as you walked back to the car. You sat quietly in your seat as he drove, watching the shapes of trees and buildings pass in the evening twilight. When parked Clyde told you to wait in the car for a moment. He went and unlocked the door and then came back and told you to step out of the car. After you were standing he closed the car door and locked it, then picked you up to carry you inside.

He set you down on the couch and keeled on the floor next to you, “Darlin, you can be sad for as long as you need, but I just want you to know that I love you so much, and you make me the happiest man in the universe. Every time I get to look into those pretty eyes, get to kiss those sweet lips, or hold your soft hand I am reminded just how lucky I am to call you my girlfriend. Every time I am away from you I count the seconds until I see you again. When I’m with you I feel whole, even though I’m missing part of my arm. I love you, darlin, with all my heart.”

You shed the first of many tears for the night at his words, “Oh, Clyde. I love you too. I’m so happy I have you, you never tell me to suck it up, that my depression isn’t that bad or doesn’t exist, you just sit by me and understand and love me.”

Clyde held your hand while kissing away your tears, leaving a soft kiss on your lips every so often and whispering sweet nothings to you. The tears came to a stop, but he still kept kissing your face until you yawned.

He picked you up again, “Let’s get you to bed, love bug.”

This time you smiled at the pet name while he carried you off to bed. He was glad to see that you were feeling better, but could still tell you were sad. He pulled out your comfiest pair of pjs and helped you change, then tucked you in. He changed and removed his prosthesis before crawling in behind you, pulling you to him so he could spoon you and hold you close. Again he whispered sweet nothings and pressed soft kisses to your hair, neck, and shoulder until he felt your breathing even out signalling that you fell asleep. He fell asleep holding you close so you could feel his warmth and love, and hoped that you would feel better in the morning. But if you weren’t, he was going to make you a batch of the Duck Tape’s famous nachos here at home, they always seemed to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
